LA HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: : han pasado muchos años, cuando tu carta me transmite los sentimientos de mi y naruto-kun en nuestras juventud cuando nuestras mentes aun estaban en otro planeta y soñaba con estar con el, gracias por haberme enviado estar carta, Toneri... este fic participa del reto The Last del grupo Mundo FanFiction Naruhina.


¡Hola! Este es un fic hecho en honor a la película Naruto The Last, lo cual me parece una idea muy agradable, porqué… ya me puedo imaginar lo que casi todos sentimos al ver algo tan perfecto ;). Esta historia fue difícil de imaginar pero fácil de escribir, no sé si entiendan a lo que me refiero XDD jueces del reto, lectores aficionados, espero les agrade esta historia ^^

 **DISCLAIMER:** El siguiente fic participa del décimo reto del grupo de Facebook Mundo FanFiction NaruHina, "The Last Mundo FanFiction NaruHina"

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ninguna, creo…

 **ONE-SHOT: "LA HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO"**

 **/-[INICIO]-/**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la esquina de su cama, abrió el sobre que tenía en sus manos y saco de ella una carta.

Hinata extrañada por ver una carta tan larga mira por quinta vez el remitente: Otsusuki Toneri.

-¡Hinata, ya estoy en casa!

Naruto había llegado, y Hinata metió la carta en su sobre y luego la oculto entre su ropa.

-bienvenido a casa… -dice Hinata al bajar por las escalares.

-¿llego Boruto? –le pregunto él cuando Hinata seguía pensando en la carta.

-….

-¿Hinata?

-eh! Ah, sí claro…

-jejejeje ¿Por qué estas distraída?

-nada, no es nada.

-oh… bueno. Vamos a comer entonces, llegue con hambre, sabes.

0o0o0o0o0

-saldré por un momento, no sé a qué hora volveré, adiós.

-¡uh Hinata, espera! ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto sujeta a Hinata mientras ella mantenía la puerta de la casa para salir por ella.

-voltea y mírame.

Le ordeno a su querida esposa, que en estos momentos, se encuentra enfadada por primera vez en sus 12 años de casados.

-no. Por favor encárgate de la cena de los niños ¿podrías? Lo siento, ya me voy.

Él pudo sentir la gran fuerza que ella puso para soltarse de su agarre, cruzar esa puerta y encaminarse por las calles de Konoha usando su atuendo casual de ama de casa.

-hinataaa! ¡Aahh maldición!

-papá ¿A dónde va mamá?

Boruto y Himawari se acercaron al marco de la puerta donde estaba: su padre.

-no lo sé Hima…

-¡¿lo has vuelto a hacer?! Padre desconsiderado.

-yo no he vuelto a hacer nada -Le dijo a Naruto a Boruto viendo el futuro de un hijo que lo llamaría viejo y lo retaría en cuestión de unos años.

-entremos a la casa niños.

-papá, ¿has hecho algo? –le pregunta Himawari a su padre mientras él la guía hacia dentro de la casa.

-nada, no te preocupes linda…

-uhhh –exclama Boruto.

-¿sabes cómo se hace la cena o comerías ramen?

-tu y yo comeremos el ramen, pero consíguele algo bien a Hima!

-¡a mí me gusta el ramen!

-así se habla, Himawari! Entonces, calen-

Entonces Naruto recordó las palabras de su esposa:

" _Himawari aún es muy pequeña y tiene que comer mejor, querido…"_

Y en 30 minutos después…

-¡aaay! ¡Boruto, ayúdame con esto!

-¿eh? ¿Con que? ¿Qué pa- ¡aahhh! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-eh eh eh eh..! ¡No sé, el libro decía que lo dejara 20 minutos!

-¿Qué pasa? Haaa..! Papá está saliendo humo…

-no, no te preocupes, está bien miro, agitado este secador puedo espantar el humo, ¿ves?…

-Hima no te acerque mucho por seguridad!

…

-ahhh… -suspiro Hinata desde la puerta exterior de su casa- ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Se pregunta la mujer que cocinaba en esa casa todos los días para su familia mientras fuera de su hogar bajaba la mirada de la puerta para pensar.

" _no debí actuar así…"_

Hinata abrió la puerta despacio para que nadie notara que entraba. Se ocultó tras una pared de la casa para luego asomar su mirada y ver qué pasaba en la cocina.

Entonces.

-ahhh, lo logre, en algún sentido…

Su hijo y su hijo se encontraban bien y sentados juntos en la mesa comiendo una comida (preparada en casa) que se veía lo mejor que pudo lucir al ser cocinada por un padre.

Mientras su esposo se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa frente a sus hijos con la cabeza (aparentemente derretida de cansancio y sudor) apoyada horizontalmente en la mesa, mientras frente a él se encontraba un plato de comida que cargaba con la parte más quemada de la comida.

-¿están comiendo bien? –pregunta Naruto.

-si papá, me gusta como cocinas!

-dejarte en la cocina es como dejarte en un campo minado viejo.

-me alegra…

Entonces, Hinata salió de su espionaje caminando hacia el comedor.

-querido, niños, ya volví. Siento haberlos dejado así.

Naruto vio a su Hinata junto a sus hijos felices hablándose, saludándose.

Ella lo miro al sentir su mirada sobre ella, e instantáneamente le sonríe como de costumbre.

Pero… "¿acaso está más enojada…? / ¿Alguna vez no te paso que tu esposa te sonríe lindo por fuera pero por dentro está furiosa? ¿En serio nunca te paso? / ¿Cuándo te dicen que _no está enojada_ pero es lo contrario? Para ellas un no es si y un si es no, eso dicen algunos libros./ _Shikamaru y Sai me dirían que sí lo está..."_

-¿Hinata estas enojada? –pregunto Naruto sin saber si esperaba un no sarcástico o un si, ya que ambas respuestas, tenían un mismo significado.

-NO

Naruto trago saliva confundido.

-niños alístense para dormir.

Desde esa noche han pasado tres días, y Naruto seguía confundido (más preocupado).

…

Entonces pasaron tres días y había llegado la fecha del Festival de la Luna.

Naruto se encontraba con Hinata caminando por los pasillo del festival, habían decidido salir esa noche a ver tal evento.

Y mientras tenían su caminata, Naruto repasaba mentalmente los síntomas que le habían dictado un par de amigos para detectar cierto problema.

" _no me ha tratado mal, no es indiferente, no ha estado de mal humor, me trata como siempre, suele ser cariñosa, su comida sabe tan bien como siempre, los niños no han notado ningún cambio, no siento que me espía ni me habla de diferente…"_

-Naruto-kun…

Entonces Naruto sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar tal nombre de nostalgia.

-¿Cómo..?

-recordé los tiempos en que te llamaba así, admito que lo extraño un poco. –dice Hinata sosteniendo un rostro alegre,

-si… recuerdo que una vez te había dicho que esa manera de llamarme también era algo que amaba de ti.

-sabes, para mi este día siempre es como el aniversario de la noche en que "Naruto-kun me dijo que me quería".

-¿a-aniversario? –dijo Naruto recordando lo peligrosa de esa palabra cuando la olvidas.

-si, por eso. Toma.

Hinata saco un sobre que pareció ser una carta, y la extendió hacia Naruto.

-en esta fecha hace 10 años las chicas solían darte mucho regalos, yo estaba entre ellas, aunque han pasado años desde que nos casamos y no te regalo nada en esta fecha.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y con emoción _"entonces ella no estaría aun enojada con migo si me da un regalo ¿no?"_ tomo el sobre mirándolo y notando el gran grosor que tenía.

-Hinata, lo siento por no haber preparado algo para ti, pero de todas formas gracias, esto me gustara mucho, es lo más seguro!

Naruto empezó a abrir el sobre emocionado.

-tu si me regalaste algo, y por cierto, me gustó mucho, es por eso que me había decidido a hacerte un regalo que también se pareciera al que me hiciste. –admitió Hinata volviendo a sonreír con un sonrojo en sus mejillas como lo solía hacer.

" _yo no le eh regalado nada…"_

Más decidido y tranquilo Naruto abrió es sobre encontrando ahí una larga carta.

-es una no muy corta ni larga historia de amor que alguna vez soñé contigo – le respondió Hinata, mientras, Naruto se preguntaba si alguna vez regalo algo así a Hinata- no es una historia parecida a la tuya, además me costó recordar ese sueño que tuve hace años, ¿Qué te parece?

-alguna vez… -preguntaba Naruto sin estas muy seguro de su pregunta- ¿alguna vez te regale una historia?

-bueno… en estos días ha pasado algo y no te lo he dicho. Toneri me mandó una carta, y creo que tu ¿tú te has encontrado con él verdad?

Naruto se exalto al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

-¿Cómo supiste? ¿Él te lo dijo?

-uh si, hace tres días me llego una carta de él, ¿él te dijo algo extraño, y por eso no me contaste nada, cierto?

-no es eso, perdón por no haberte dicho nada. Fue hace años cuando cuando él me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome un favor…

-estuve pensando estos tres días, y por fin logre entender esta carta que él me mando.

Hinata le entrego a Naruto aquella carta de Toneri.

Naruto abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

Q _uerida Hinata._

 _Han pasados tantos años desde que no he podido tener contacto contigo, a pesar de las cosas que hice quería poder decirte muchas cosas, pero solo tengo una razón para escribirte…_

 _Déjame contarte la historia que alguien me conto en momentos difíciles, yo la titule: los sueños de Uzumaki Naruto..._

 _Durante la misión que se me encargo de rescatar a Hyuga Hanabi junto a un equipo ninja (Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura y Hinata) estuvimos recogiendo información (durante la misión era el encargado de proteger a Hinata) recuerdo que esa ves llegamos a unas ruinas donde pase buenos momentos con Hinata, aunque fue solo por unos momentos, ese tiempo más las cosas que pasaron lograron por fin que todo esto sucediera…_

" _-Hinata_

 _-mi hermana menor está en peligro, y yo tejiendo. Que buena hermana mayor soy, cierto?_

 _-no es verdad, has recorrido todo este camino para salvar a tu hermana_

 _-si tan solo me hubiese quedado en casa_

 _-¡yo salvare a Hanabi! no te preocupes._

 _-gracias, eres tan amable, Naruto-kun_

 _-uh, oye no estoy siendo amable contigo solo porque te amé, de verdad me preocupo por Hanabi_

 _-!eso de ahora-¡_

 _-uh?_

 _-que fue?_

 _-de verdad me preocupo_

 _-oh... en serio?_

 _-en serio_

 _-Hinata, te amo_

 _-..._

 _-yo te amo_

 _-..._

 _-Hinata..."_

 _Pero de repente el enemigo apareció y se la llevo._

 _Al reaccionar me vi corriendo hacia ese sujeto para recuperar a Hinata mientras mi mente revivía una y otra vez el momento en que vi como ella se iba voluntariamente con él, había puesto todo de mi para detenerlo pero no lo logre, mientras caía una explosión me ataco, y antes de quedar inconsciente pude ver por ultima ves aquella bufanda roja que se quemaba con el fuego._

 _Quede inconsciente por muchas semanas, tal vez en el fondo no quería despertar, pero cuando por fin desperté me encontraba de vuelta en la aldea, Sai me dijo que la misión fue cancelada, que Hyuga Hanabi fue devuelta por sus secuestradores y que ahora todo en la aldea (como en las otras aldeas) iba bien._

 _No entendía nada, tenía muchas preguntas, cuando solo Sai tuvo el valor de decirme que Hyuga Hinata fue entregada por su padre en matrimonio a otro._

 _¿Hinata se casó con otro?_

" _porque yo… te amo"_

 _No. Era imposible, a mí me mente volvieron todos los recuerdos de la(s) confesión(nes) de Hinata, estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la persona que ama a pesar de muchos de mis defectos, ella me demostró que valoraba mucho más mi vida que la de ella._

 _No hay forma de que ella quisiera casarse… con alguien que no sea YO._

 _No pude aceptar esa verdad e hice de todo para encontrar a Hinata y traerla de vuelta._

 _Escape de la aldea y recorrí largos caminos en su búsqueda, mi viaje había durado tantos días que había perdido la cuenta, mientras más días pasaron, mi esperanza se debilitaba y mis pensamientos más oscuros me volvieron a preguntar "¿Por qué la buscas tanto? ¿Acaso estas seguro de que en verdad la amas?" no pude evitar pensar que tal vez por algún impulso yo solo creía que la amaba, pero dentro de la realidad todos estos días de viaje y el cansancio de buscarla solo lograron que me alejara más de mi amor por ella._

 _Ese día me había dispuesto a volver a la aldea y olvidar todo lo que yo creí sentir por ella, mirando hacia el camino que me llevaba hacia la aldea pude dibujar los rostros de mis amigos, de kakashi-sensei, de Sasuke, de Sakura… y me dispuse a caminar por ese camino._

 _Después de mucho caminar paso el día y se había hecho de noche, recorrer ese camino de vuelta a la aldea fue toda una tortura, porque podía sentir mi decepción de haberme rendido._

 _Yo no había nacido para disfrutar del amor de las otras personas, eso estaba que confirmado, cuando de pronto se escuchó como música fúnebre el aullido de un lobo a mis espaldas, gire a verlo, se encontraba parado en la punta de una cuesta montaña frente a la gigantesca luna llena._

 _Ah… la luna._

" _!troc!"_

 _De repente escuche una rama quebrarse a mi derecha, al mirar, note que solo fui yo el que piso una rama, pero, me quede en silencio y parado, subí mi mirada del suelo hacia la espesura del bosque. Mis ojos se quedaron sorprendidos y muy abiertos, corrí hacia aquella espesura al notar como alguien se alejaba de mí, con mi velocidad logre corre más y así quedar en frente de aquella persona… me quedo frente a frente de ella, sorprendido, en mi mente resuenan los resientes aullidos del lobo solitario que llama a su luna, me acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos aun sabiendo que ella, Hinata, bajaría su mirada con un leve sonrojo._

" _Naruto-kun…"_

" _¿PUEDO… puedo… abrazarte?"_

 _Veo su rostro de sorpresa, y un instinto interno me empuja a abrazarla._

" _¡aquí estabas…! Acaso siempre estas cerca de mí… ¿observándome? ¿Verdad?"_

 _Me sentí muy aliviado, pero solo hasta que se separó de mí, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada desviada_

" _no debiste buscarme..."_

" _¡pero… te estuve buscando! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Casi pierdo la cabeza! ¡Pero, ya estamos juntos! Yo… tu… ya, ya te… TE AMO, INCLUSO AUN MAS, ¿quisieras estar junto a mí? Quiero estar contigo"_

 _Cuando Hinata levanta su mirada y veo sus ojos humedecerse para luego caer de ellos lágrimas._

" _¡m-me dijeron que te habías casado, pero no lo creí! Tenía que verte, necesito que me digas que ¡que tu aun siente algo por mí y que volverás a la aldea conmigo! No te has casado ¿verdad?"_

 _Hinata que hasta entonces me miraba a los ojos volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

 _Cuando yo también voltee a ver hacia el mismo lugar que ella extrañado y ahí estaba Toneri, un tipo de vestiduras extrañas y cabellos blanco, de repente siento una fuerte ráfaga que me empuja por los aires hasta llegar a chocar con el tronco de un árbol._

 _Él se había acercado hasta Hinata para tomarla del brazo posesivamente. Ella no se atrevió a decirme nada una vez más, re reincorpore del choque, algo furioso, triste, decepcionado, pero aún más herido, herido por haber confesado mis sentimientos por segunda vez aun sabiendo que ella no me aceptaría, ya me sentía un acosador infeliz._

" _TU DEBES SABER, que no puedes hacerle ese tipo de propuestas indecentes… A una mujer CASADA, ¿verdad?"_

 _De repente levanto mi mirada para ver a Hinata, busque su mirada esperando un respuesta en ella, pero solo me ignora."_

" _Hinata dime s-"_

" _ella es mi esposa en verdad, acéptalo"_

 _Es así como alguien como yo no sabe nada de asuntos de amor…_

" _lo siento, Naruto-kun…"_

 _Alguien como yo no sabe cómo cargar con un corazón roto…_

" _ya lo escuchaste, ahora vete, acepta que ahora ella, me quiere a mi"_

 _Alguien como yo ya saben, no sabría qué hacer, quiera poder despertar…_

 _-_ FIN.

… _Naruto fue el que me dijo esta historia que originalmente fue un sueño que él tuvo hace un año._

 _Tú y él hacen el tipo de pareja que yo quisiera ser para ella._

 _Sé que no te rindieras ni desistirás de él, es por eso que puedo estar confiado de que podrán ser felices._

 _Tales esta sea la última vez que pueda dirigirme hacia ti, Hinata, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi vida y mi clan._

 _Adiós._

Naruto extrañado miro los datos del reverso del sobre.

-….. –Naruto levanta la mirada para ver a Hinata- esta carta es de hace 10 años, ¿verdad?

-así es, esa carta estaba resignada a llegar en la época en que estábamos discutiendo con mi padre por mi matrimonio y el clan, seguramente, tu…

-si, en esos tiempos nos resultó difícil estar juntos por tu padre y yo fui a una misión en la que recuerdo haber encontrado a Toneri.

-entiendo…

Naruto reacciono de repente, y abrió rápido el regalo de Hinata al sentir llegar la curiosidad.

Hinata admiro ese momento en el que pudo ver a Naruto leer alegre su sueño y sentir al mismo tiempo, que volvía a vivir esos tiempos de juventud con él…

Mientras un emocionado Naruto leía el sueño de una chica de hermosos ojos y un joven ruidoso que se llegaban a conocer en un parque, sentados en una banca, ella podía sentir una hermosa realidad de ella con Naruto junto dentro de un sueño.

 **/-[FIN]-/**

Espero que le den el visto bueno a la historia.

Espero sus opiniones acerca de ella ;D

¡Bye, bye!


End file.
